No going back
by adarabelle
Summary: Draco Malfoy is alone now. It was hard for him to do what he was told to. He did because HE told him to... This is my own missing scene from HBP. I wrote it to show another side of Draco that nobody else knows. Maybe once you've read it, you'll understand


**No going back. **

**_Chapter One: _****The Last Thought **

****

**_T_**_his is my first fic and I've posted this before on FictionAlley and form the reviews I've got... it's suppose to be good So please read and tell me. Oh yeah, I don't own the characters except maybe a few new ones I'm going to add. JK Rowling rocks and I would love to be in her shoes. This is dedicated to all Draco sympathisersout there. _

Draco Malfoy sat in his dorm waiting. For nothing. He sat there with a strange feeling in his gut that tonight something special was going to happen. Something terrible and cruel which he didn't want to be a part of. He had no choice but to wait and wait for the day he had to kill Dumbledore.

Draco shuddered and moved his armchair nearer to the fireplace. The Slytherin dormitory seemed to pierce his heart with a thousand icy splinters. It was a cold night and there was no one else in the dorm except for the handsome, blonde boy. Draco was tired and weak and angry and confused. There were too many feelings in that little heart of his. His brain was not working properly as he tried to pull himself together. He had to do it someday. He had to or his parents and he would die. Death was something Draco was prepared for. He wasn't afraid of it, he was afraid of nothing. Nothing but Lord Voldemort himself. The Half-blood wizard. The murderer.

Draco surprised even himself as he thought of his master with the deepest loathing. The Dark Lord branded him and threatened him. The Death Eater's mark on his left shoulder was a dead giveaway that he was who he was. But nobody knew he had to do it because he was forced to. He hadn't a choice. He had tried to run away from reality. But somehow that didn't work. Snape, yes the right hand man of the Dark Lord was forcing him to deny his duty. Like all Malfoys, Draco had a sense of pride and he didn't want to hand over his "duty" without a fight. He was grateful towards the ex-Potions master of the school but he knew he had to do this. For his parents and himself.

He tried to tell others about it but it always didn't work out. Potter had to interfere every time. Potter and his dumb Gryffindor sidekicks. Weasel and Mudblood. The filth of the wizarding society had now become the superiors. Cursing them under his breath, Draco leaned towards the fire. As he gazed into the red flames he couldn't help imagining the red hair of the Weasley family. The blazing red that seem to unite them all. He imagined the love they had in their large family. 'Love is something I cannot own' he thought to himself. Potter, the Chosen One as people were calling him now shared in that love. More so as he was dating the female Weasel girl. Granger too was close to that scum of society but she was well praised by everyone. The teachers loved the Golden Trio, the bright stars of Hogwarts.

Where was he in all of this popularity? Draco Malfoy, the son of the Death Eater. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin's true heir. Draco Malfoy, unworthy of any teacher's (except Professor Snape) praise. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin quitter. He felt the hot tears roll down his pale cheeks and let them fall. Myrtle was right. He had to share his problems with someone. Even with a ghost. He couldn't coop himself up forever. But who would listen to the outcast of the school? The vile loathsome Draco Malfoy whose parents' lives was in danger. Dumbledore would listen but would he believe him? Dumbledore was a fool to believe Snape but would he believe Draco? Then what would happen if he did tell Dumbledore and word got out to the Dark Lord? Would Draco the son of the Death Eater become Draco the orphan?

Too many thoughts, too many worries, Droco drowned in them sadly. He lived for sadness, he lived in sadness and he would live in sadness. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Then to his surprise he felt his pocket vibrate sightly. He took out a Galleon the only thing he carried nowadays."Master, Dumbledore, he's here. He's fallen for the trap." Draco closed his palm around the coin and brushed his tears from his face. It was time and he had to do it. He had to murder the world's greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
